Of Felines and Cherry Blossoms
by swablu
Summary: Haineko wanders around the Seireitei bored out of her mind. Perhaps a certain masked Zanpakutō can help liven up her day? [Haineko x Senbonzakura] Might be a little OOC.


AN: This was based on a very old role-play I did when I used to role-play Haineko on Tumblr. I don't really ship these two very often, but I have to admit they're pretty cute. I'm planning on making some Senbonzakura x OC because he's one of my favorite Zanpakutō! Feedback is very helpful, please Review. No flames. Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

"How boring! There hasn't been anything interesting going on for the past three days!" A certain pink feline huffed as she wandered the Squad 10 barracks late one afternoon. The manifested Zanpakutō, Haineko, was bored out of her mind due to the lack of sword beast activity in the Seireitei. Pausing for a moment, Haineko pondered the various ways she could cure her boredom. She could always go tease Tobiume, no she did that yesterday. Perhaps she could go shopping with Rangiku? Haineko instantly made a face of disgust 'there's no way I'd ever be desperate enough to go shopping with that old hag.' she thought shaking her head. After a few more moments of brainstorming the pink feline came up with a wonderful cure for her boredom.

"I know, I could visit the gardens at the Kuchiki Manor!" She beamed. "I heard they were beautiful this time of year so it's the perfect opportunity to see them all in bloom."

Making up her mind, Haineko quickly made her way to the squad six barracks and managed to find her way to the Kuchiki Manor. She carefully crept into the Kuchiki Manor gardens to survey the lush and exotic scenery. Even though Haineko wasn't granted permission to enter, she _assumed_ that she would be perfectly fine if she kept her guard up.

The pink feline perused the many floral arrangements surrounding her when she arrived. Closing her eyes in content and smiling to herself, she breathed in the intoxicating aroma of the flowers. One scent in particular stood out to her, cherry blossoms. The cherry blossom was Haineko's favorite flower. She enjoyed watching them twirl and flutter across the sky, as if they were engaged in a foreign dance. Her nose twitched. Strange, somehow it felt as if the scent of the cherry blossoms were extremely close to her. As if they were right behind her. Haineko's eyes snapped opened and she twirled around coming face to face with Senbonzakura.

"S- Senbonzakura!" The pink feline stuttered, she was stunned to see him sneak up on her like that. How long was he watching her?

"Scatter..." Pale pink cherry blossom petals began to whirl around the two manifested Zanpakutō. Haineko's eyes widened in panic.

"I- I didn't do anything, I swear!" The pink feline flinched bracing herself for impact. To her surprise, the petals began to form a flower in her hand.

"Relax Haineko." Senbonzakura reassured her. "This is a gift, you wanted to see the gardens correct?" Haineko nodded and blushed a bit, staring at the flower in her hands.

"Wow this is beautiful! Thank you Senbonzakura, I really appreciate it." The pink feline said smiling brightly as she placed the cherry blossom in her hair. The masked Zanpakutō nodded.

"No problem. You're face looks a bit red Haineko. Are you alright?" Senbonzakura questioned. Haineko realized she had been staring off and shook her head quickly, regaining her composure.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm perfectly fine! Never better!" She laughed nervously while waving her hands dismissively.

He stared at her skeptically. "It doesn't seem that way, what were you thinking about?"

"I was just a little shocked, I never thought you would give me such a beautiful flower!" The pink feline confessed with a lopsided smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" Senbonzakura questioned before removing his mask and shaking his head with a relieved sigh. "It gets quite hot in there." Haineko gawked and pointed at the unmasked Zanpakutō in front of her.

"Y- your mask! You took it off?!" After her initial shock, she flicked her tail and studied him closely. She had to admit, he was quite handsome now that she had the chance to get a better look at him. "Hmm.. So that's what you look like up close."

"Well yes." Senbonzakura replied nonchalantly "That might be one of the only times you see me without it." Haineko sighed in defeat.

"Well damn..." She pouted in disappointment. The masked Zanpakutō eyed her questioningly.

"Why? Do I look attractive or something?" He inquired, amusement laced in his voice.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said you didn't." She said with a smirk, a light dust of pink adorning her cheeks. Senbonzakura grinned under his mask.

"Hmm, to tell you the truth. You attract me quite a bit Haineko."

"I do have that effect on people~" The pink feline replied with a small laugh, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. Senbonzakura's grin widened at their flirtatious banter.

"I said a bit. Don't confuse that with me falling head over heels for you." The masked Zanpakutō teased.

"Aww c'mon Senny! I was only messing with you!" She laughed playfully nudging her friends arm. Senbonzakura looked in the direction of the quickly setting sun and let out a small disappointed sigh.

"I have to go Haineko." The masked Zanpakutō said before turning back to face Haineko. "And don't call me Senny. My name is Senbonzakura." He then lifted his mask a bit and kissed her cheek. The pink feline blushed furiously.

"Meanie!" She squealed and smiled a bit watching her friend turn to leave and vanish suddenly.

Senbonzakura then reappeared behind Haineko and whispered in her ear. "I figured out why your face gets so red." The pink feline's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. Smirking the masked Zanpakutō disappeared in a gust of cherry blossom petals.

"I guess you did." Haineko said closing her eyes. She then turned to leave the gardens with a giant grin on her face. This wasn't such a boring day after all.


End file.
